


Hell is made of words

by AltairBlack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hell, M/M, POV Castiel, and raised you, i gripped you tight, is screaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltairBlack/pseuds/AltairBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel grips Dean tight and we know what happens next. But what happens in Castiel's head?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell is made of words

_Save me,_ they beg, but _have no mercy_ , Uriel told me, _they are all sinners_ and I know it. Their words, their cries grow around me, it’s like a storm, like a cyclone made of _help_ and _please_ , and _save me_ , they cry and I have to listen and I can’t obey Uriel’s guidance.

_Save me_ , I want to tell my Father but He knows it, He sent me here and I must not disappoint Him. Because who would save me if I did?

 

Hell is so loud, it’s made of words and screams and cries and of this constant _save me_ around me and I go straight through the storm and it yells inside me and it frays me, torns me apart.

 

And then all of a sudden – silence. I look up and I see the one I must grip and raise from here, the one I have to _save._ He doesn’t beg. He doesn’t speak. He is silent and I look at him and I am lost. And so I grip him tight as my Father told me and I am no longer afraid of those begging souls, I am no longer afraid of my Fahter’s commands, I grip him tight and we go through the storm and it resonates within me and it always will but I feel him and he is silent.

 

And so I save him. _Save me_ , he will beg one day in silence. And I will every time until I die.


End file.
